The Yakushi Sorceress
by Lady Quinn
Summary: Well, a sorceress from Yakushi Village starts a search and kill mission for Naraku, and joins forces with Inuyasha and com. 1st story of mine! Rating and genre subject to change.
1. The Beginning

Now this is my first story. Flame me if you want, and sorry if it's short.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Let me tell you about the Yakushi Village before the story really begins... Everyone who was born and raised in the little town has some kind of power. It could be the power to call upon water, or light, as well as many others.  
  
Legends dictate that a great goddess came down from the heavens to repay the village for a great deed, and the powers were the gift.  
  
When the children turn 12, they recieve their powers, and a great celebration is held. The children already know how to use them when they get their powers, but training is still recieved to help get full control. They also recieve karate training as well.  
  
The training goes on until they are 17, when another great celebration is held, only this celebration is when the young adult is now considered a master of his or her powers and Karate training.  
  
Few people go this far in their training, as they can leave the training when they are 14. Now, for the actual story.  
  
...................................................1 year after Inuyasha's awakening.................................................  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! I can't wait until tonight!" Cried Akemi as she helped string lights up and around the Main Court. It was her 17 birthday today, and as well as her training being over. Her auburn hair was loose and she was wearing a black top with long sleves that connected at the middle finger on each arm, and black pants.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to wait for it to come, full training or not." Kazuko, Akemi's younger sister replied. She was just beginning her training. They were both very close. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and was wearing working clothes.  
  
"Kazuko! Go help the cook, and leave your sister alone. You know she has to leave the Village until the celebration!" Their mother yelled.  
  
"See you tonight, then!" Kazuko smiled as she went towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Akemi smiled back and ran out the front gates and into the local forest.  
  
A few minutes later, Akemi was out in the middle of the forest. She headed toward her favorite tree in the woods, moving as silent as the rest of the woodlands. When she got to her tree, she slumped down infront of it, and looked up into the light blue sky. "I can't beleive I am a Master Yakushi already!" She said aloud. Akemi picked up a fallen leaf and set it to fire, as was her gift. She put it out with another thought, leaned back on the tree, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked into the sky again. It was blue, and purple. A perfect sunset.  
  
"AHH!!! The celebration STARTS at sunset!" She got up with a start, and started running towards her home. As she got nearer, she smelled the unmistakable smell of wood smoke. As she saw the village come into view, she saw it was aflame.  
  
"OH MY GODDESS!!!" Akemi cried. She burst into the main court, and saw bodies strewn all over the ground. Houses were in ruin, tables piled with food were broken in half, and so was everything else. "No fire did this.... Kazuko!" Akemi saw her sister lying on her back, with a huge piece of wood stuck through her stomach. Kazuko's eyes were still open, but empty. "Oh Kazuko, who did this?" Akemi said, tears streaming down her face, as she knelt by her dead sister.  
  
"uhhhhhhhhhh" Akemi jumped up, surprised by the sudden noise in the gruesome scenes around her. "...Akemi..."  
  
"Hello? Who called my name?" She looked around, but could not place it.  
  
" .... here ...." Akemi heard and moved toward a distant figure near a crumpled, burning home. As she got nearer, she recognized the victim.  
  
"Mother! Ohhh Mother, what happened?" Akemi said quietly, as she knelt by her mother.  
  
" .... demons came ... "  
  
"What did they come for?"  
  
" .... for you're present .... from me and .... your father ...."  
  
"Why? What was the present?"  
  
" .... present was .... shard of .... shekon jewel .... i'm so .... sorry .... about this .... the demons .... killed everyone .... wrecked everything .... "  
  
"Who sent the demons? Do you know who?"  
  
" .... white .... babboon .... " She shuddered.  
  
"Mother? MOTHER!!!" Akemi yelled, but it was too late. She was dead. And so was the life and brightness in Akemi's soul. As she stood up, she mumbled "I swear on my mother, and sister, and the entire Yakushi Villages souls that I will hunt down this White Babboon, and slaughter him the way he did my family."  
  
After this declaration, Akemi realized the fires had finally died down. Akemi spent the rest of the night burying the dead. She then left the ruined village, and started her journey.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Okay, now, I know that the, um, gruesome parts were a bit over exaggerated, but it was supposed to be a traumatic part of Akemi's life. So if you would be so kind as to review, and I promise that if you don't want there to be, I won't put any more gruesome parts in it.  
  
So please review 


	2. The Jewel Shard and The Demon

Okay, thank you for the reviews, and now lets get on with the story.   
  
OH! And since I forgot last time, I DO NOT own Inuyasha characters or any thing else beside Akemi, Yakushi Village, and anyone else that is not part of the Inuyasha show/comic books/movies/video games.  
  
.................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bone-eaters well, just as a ball of fluff jumped into her arms, almost toppling her backwards back into her own time.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! You're back!" The ball yelled as the wind blew her hair in and around her.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, I'm back. Can you let go of my neck now?" Kagome rasped, "Windy day today, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yes. The wind knocked Kaede's herb basket over, and we had to go into the forest to get some more!" Shippo replied, "Let's go to Kaede's hut, and see if it happened again!" Shippo bounded into the forest and Kagome ran after him. She noticed that As Kaede's house came into view, Kagome could see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango come out of the cottage.  
  
"Kagome! What took you so long to get here?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you know that place that I told you about, the place that's called 'school'? I kind of have to go there everyday..."  
  
"Then stop going there! Naraku probably has more than half of the jewel now, because he doesn't go to 'school'!!!"  
  
"Here they go again...." Miroku said with a sigh.  
  
"Stop fighting you two! We can't do anything with you bickering at one another!!" Shippo yelled. Everyone turned in amazement towards him. Everyone except Kagome. She was looking southeast....  
  
"What are you looking at Kagome?" Sango asked. Leaves started blowing in Kagome's direction.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard in this direction.... "  
  
..........Meanwhile, with Akemi..........  
  
Akemi moved silently about the forest, careful not to make a sound. She squinted her eyes as she looked into the setting sun, then up at the tree tops. 'Windy day, today' she thought. As she looked ahead, she saw a clearing up ahead, and houses in it. " Finally, a village.." She sighed.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That came from the village.... " Akemi said quietly. She suddenly ran towards the little town.  
  
Just as she burst through the last trees and into the hamlet, the demon crashed out of a stable, with a screaming horse in it's jaws. It devoured the horse as the inhabitants of the village ran as fast as their little chubby legs could carry them out into the woods behind Akemi.  
  
"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" She cried to the remaining villagers while taking her battle stance. Akemi didn't know if the people knew about Yakushians, as it was a secluded village, and she intended to keep it that way. Even though she is the only one still alive.  
  
The beast looked around at the frantic folk, not finding any interest in them. It's eyes then lay on the seventeen year old getting ready to fight him. He, too, took battle stance, and before she could counter, took a swipe at Akemi with his claws.  
  
Akemi, now ten metres and up against a nearby tree from where she previously stood, sat up and shook her head as if she was dazed. This would not be an easy fight, she figured. The girl stood up, dusted herself off, and returned into her battle stance.  
  
The giant brute continued to look at her, surprised that she had not broken the tree from his violent attack. He was even further amazed that she intended to continue fighting. A true warrior spirit, he thought. "It's not a wise thing, young one, to fight a demon by yourself, let alone one that towers over you." He said.  
  
"It's not a wise thing, demon, to fight a fully trained Karate master by yourself, let alone one that happens to have bad attitude." Akemi replied with a smirk.  
  
"Ohhh, confident are we? Well see about that..." The monster charged full throttle towards her. Akemi, though, had been anticipating this attack, and side leaped out of the way just in time for him to crash into an abandoned house. As she rolled on the dusty ground, Akemi started to rush towards him.  
  
The beast stepped out of the now crushed home, and turned towards Akemi just as she leaped through the air, and planted her foot neatly on his forehead. The creature fell backwards onto the collapsed dwelling, as the redhead leaped off his head and landed kneeling on the ground next to him.  
  
The villagers peeked out from behind the trees, and came running towards Akemi with their hands raised and yelling at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Hazzah! We're saved!"  
  
"We're not going to be eaten!!!"  
  
"Did you see what she did to that demon?"  
  
They then hushed down when the Village Elder walked very slowly up to Akemi to congratulate her himself. He was clad in a loose fitting monks outfit.  
  
"Thank you kindly for rescueing us in our time of need. If we can do anything for you in return, please name it." Akemi didn't have anytime to react and say something, as her stomach growled just then." AH! You must be hungry after defeating that fiend! Come, and let me and my people prepare you a feast!"  
  
"Th-Thank you."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Okay, so, what did you think? Good second chapter? Sorry if it's short, and please review 


	3. The Hut

Just to let you know, my account on fanfiction could end up deleted because my dad is resetting the computer. So I'll just post the chapters of the yakushi sorceress, and my poem a sea of torment on a new account if this account gets deleted. I'll tell you in a review if you want me to what my new account name is, if this one gets terminated. And since on Fanfiction, you are not allowed to post author notes as chapters, this will be the shortest chapter you've probably ever read.  
  
.........................................  
  
Akemi finished eating the last morsel in the feast, as the whole village stood in awe of her....  
  
"How could she eat a whole feast that had enough food to feed at least 3 warriors?" This and other mumbles could be heard around the feasting table.  
  
This make Akemi feel uncomfortable, as you can imagine, so she stood up to leave. The Village Elder rushed forward. "No, please don't go! You did so much for us.... After this huge meal, you must be tired. You should sleep here for tonight. Then you can leave in the morning!"  
  
She thought about this, as she had no desire to sleep on the forest floor. "Alright. But I must be on my way at sunrise."  
  
"Yes, yes! Of course! Now please let Mitsuko show you to a vacant hut." He gestured for a middle-aged woman to come out of the crowd. Mitsuko had chestnut colored hair and wore a brownish dress. She had palish skin and brown eyes.  
  
"This way, please." Akemi was appaled. Mitsuko looked like a strong-willed, independent person, but her voice was shrill and fraile. "Please follow me, miss." The girl was led outside into the night and down the street.  
  
"Beautiful night, tonight, huh?" Akemi tried an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Hmmm." If at first you don't succeed, try, try again, the redhead thought.  
  
"So, the Village Elder is pretty nice..."  
  
"Elder Tabito is the nicest, and only, Elder in this Village." She replied dryly. 'This woman has no personality what-so-ever' Akemi thought. "Here is the hut Elder Tabito mentioned. Have a pleasant night." And the 17 year old was left alone in the quiet little suburb. With one look from behind, she strode into her sleeping abode.  
  
...........................................  
  
I know it's short, because it doesn't even cover a page on my typing thing. Besides, this was only written because of the authors note up top. Also, I will be away for a month atleast on holiday, so you are actually very lucky I typed this up. Please review 


	4. Deception Within A Priestess

Hello miuchi(that's friends in japanese)  
  
Okay, good news: my account did not get deleted, so this means I can continue with the story. Bad news: there is none.... Wait, that's GOOD news! Anyway, onto the 4th chapter.  
  
While Akemi was being led to her temporary hut, a village meeting was being held.  
  
"She must be a demon! She defeated the beast when she came, and survived when she was attacked by it! Any normal person would have perished." The Village Preistess named Sen called out and the other villagers called out in agreement. Sen had black hair cropped at her chin, and wore the the clothes of a great and wise preistess.  
  
"Please, Sen, if she was a demon, would she have eaten at the feast, when all of us were there? If she was a demon, she would've eaten us. Trust my judgement!" Elder Tabito told her.  
  
"You're judgement is clouded. That young girl is trying to deceive us!" Mitsuko came in.  
  
"Ahh, Mitsuko! Is our guest in her dwelling for the night?"  
  
"Yes, Elder."  
  
"Good. Say, Mitsuko, what do you think of our savior from the demon?" The crowd quieted down so all could hear the answer.  
  
"Savior? She is the demon! You can see it in her eyes!" Mitsuko burst out as the assembly watching this gasped and chattered to their neighbors.  
  
"Well, the Preistess and the her Apprentice both say she is a demon." Elder Tabito scratched his glabrous head and sighed. "What do the people think, hmm?"  
  
The villagers looked at each other, little murmurs and mutterings going on. Finally, the noises stopped and all shouted "DEMON!"  
  
"So be it! Now we must find a way to get rid of her...." Elder Tabito replied. None noticed the sly smile on Sens face.  
  
After the meeting, Sen and Mitsuko walked together up a hill to their hut uptop. Sen still had the impish look on her face, while Mitsuko had the same look on her face as she always did. As they reached the hut, Sen went in and straight to a dark corner, while Mitsuko stood by the doorway.  
  
"Master, Elder Tabito went with what the villagers decided. They bent toward your dicesion that she is a demon, once they saw what the preistess and her apprentice had to say!" Sen exclaimed.  
  
"Excellent. Did you have to use the jewel shard on Mitsuko?"  
  
"Of course, Master. She is too good-hearted to follow under her own control."  
  
"What are you going to do about the Yakushi girl?"  
  
"That's what I was just about to tell you, Master Naraku, but first, should we take care about the Elder?"  
  
Elder Tabito sat in his hut watching as his fire died down to embers. 'Something is wrong with Sen and Mitsuko. They don't seem themselves.' He thought. As he sat there watching the embers die down and leave their ghosts floating in the air, Mitsuko, with the same blank expression on her face, crept up behind him with a jewel shard held in her fingers.  
  
Sango was up before everyone else this morning. 'Last night had been a very beautiful and peaceful night with stars shining bright.' She thought. They had camped in a clearing on the forest floor. As Sango was stretching, her friends woke up one at a time, saying good morning to eachother, until they were all awake.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Just tell me if you sense the jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Can't you two wait until after breakfast to start arguing?" Sango asked.  
  
"No time! Kagome, just tell me!!"  
  
"I wouldn't, if I were you." Miroku told Kagome.  
  
"If I don't he'll never shut up." Sighed Kagome,"okay Inuyasha, listen up. I no longer sense one shard."  
  
"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I hate it when you do that!"  
  
"Well, we all love it!" Shippo sniggered.  
  
"Inuyasha! You should really let people finish their sentences! I no longer sense one shard, but two."  
  
"Then let's go!!!!" Inuyasha jumped up, and started running in the direction they had been traveling in the day before.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Poor Inuyasha. If only he wasn't so reckless." Shippo said.  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter four! Please review! Oh, and if you were reading this just to see the disclaimer, the following accounts for all of the chapters, because I normally forget. I do not own Inuyasha. Except in my dreams!!! So long everyone! Until next time my friends! Hasta La Vista, Baby! Sayonara! Ciao! Good Bye! This is Lady Quinn signing off!  
  
Lady Quinn 


	5. The Two Forces Meet

Hiya! Okay, so I'm through my writers block, but you should still check out my other story, The Devils Rose. My friends all gave it 2 thumbs up. And one doesn't even know what Inuyasha is! I need to start the chpater! Well, here it is!

Akemi opened her eyes from her very deep sleep, but quickly shut them from the glare of the sun. 'Wait a minute. I'm in a hut, so why should the sun be shining in my eyes?' She thought. As Akemi went to scratch her head in thought, her hand was brought up to her head. 'Hang on... Why don't I feel my hand?' Her eyes slowly reopened, and looked around. She was in a small clearing, with a single tree in the center of it all. But the strangest thing was, everything was upside down! Then she looked at her hands. They were bound with rope, leading up to her feet, which were also tied, that led up to a branch. A broken bough was close by it. Akemi dumbly looked at the rope on the tree limb, then to her feet, then to her hands, and back up again. "AHHHH!" She yelled, the sleep finally wearing off. Akemi wiggled and wobbled in her rope constraints until she was dizzy. She suddenly stopped, hearing a noise somewhere off in the woods. B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp; Akemis heart the only sound, as she heard voices.  
  
"I'm telling you, Miroku.... If you come near me again, I'll smack your head right off!"  
  
"But my dear Sango! How can I be content without having you by my side?" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo burst through the forest into a little clearing, with a single tree in the middle. All five of them were looking at Akemi, their mouths agape, and utterly speechless from such a strange sight.  
  
"It seems that I have visitors." Akemi said dryly. 'It's too early for this!' She thought.  
  
"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing?" Shippo asked.  
  
"What does it look like she's doing, Shippo? She's having a little fun pretending to be a bat!" Inuyasha explained."Though I think it's a little to sunny for bats...." He squinted into the sun, all the while smirking.  
  
"You four strangers. What are you doing here?" The voice called.  
  
"HEY!!!!! I'm here too, y'know!" Shippo yelled while jumping up and down shaking his fist at the woods.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you there little Kitsune." Sen emerged from the woods. Akemi recognized the priestess from the feast celebrating her win against the ogre when she arrived at the quiet village. But Sen walked right past Akemi, not even glancing her way.  
  
"Hello, priestess! I am called Miroku. What is your name?" Miroku grinned devilishly.  
  
"I am called Sen. I am the Priestess of the nearby village, just north of here."  
  
"Ahhh. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" Miroku frowned slightly. Usually girls blush at his remarks to their looks, but Sen seemed unmoved.  
  
"Please, come with me to the little hamlet. And bring your friends monk. We have plenty of food for all of you."  
  
"Of course, of course! But what about the girl confined to that tree?"  
  
"Oh, HER. She is but a demon held in place by sacred rope that none but a great preistess, like myself, can impair."  
  
"WHAT!!!! I am NOT a demon!!!!" Cried Akemi.  
  
"Come now, and leave this fiend." Sen turned, and started towards the village, while all followed except Shippo.  
  
"I know you are not a demon." He said.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks, Captain Obvious." Akemi replied. With that, Shippo turned and left, with thoughts buzzing with unanswered questions for the Elder of the nearby village.Well, it's my bedtime, so I bid you all adeu!  
  
Lady Quinn 


	6. All Is Not What It Seems

Okay, I know you all probably hate me, for not updating for a long, LONG time! But I was really busy!!! And I'm really sorry!!! All I ask, is that you enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will do my best to update as often as possible. Just as a note to all you readers, this chapter will be in Shippo's point of view! 

Yours Truly,

Lady Quinn

* * *

Shippo ran to catch up with the others, who were conversing with Sen. 'I don't like Sen...' Shippo thought, 'Why would she want us to think that lady stuck to the tree is a demon?' As Shippo was deep in his own thoughts, he had accidentally wandered away from the group. "Kagome?!? Sango?!?! Anyone?" He looked around, but the street he was in was deserted, except for the many huts that seemed to surround him.

"You don't have to yell little one." replied a shadow behind the nearest hut.

"W-who said that?" The shadow stepped into the morning sun. The figure looked to be about middle-aged woman, with brown hair falling to about the middle of her back. She had clearly not cleaned her brown dress for a while, but her face showed that she was friendly. Her brown eyes bored into Shippo's curious ones.

"My name is Mitsuko. Do not be alarmed, young kitsune." Mitsuko added, "I am not here to harm you."

"What are you here for, then..." Shippo turned and saw Sen walking towards them. She was had the same expressionless face as before, but for a second, the face wavered to show anger.

"Sen, I was just going to show this little one back to the group..." Mitsuko started.

"I shall take him to his friends. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, Mitsuko?" Sen's eyes narrowed. Shippo looked back at Mitsuko. The friendly, cheery face, was replaced by an exact look alike to Sen's expressionless face. "Come with me, fox." Shippo followed Sen, once again conversed in his own thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!!!" yelled Shippo, as he bounded into her arms.

"Where were you, Shippo? You had us very worried." Kagome waved a finger at him.

"Getting back to our conversation...." For the first time, Shippo realized that there was an old man in the open area. Sen stood behind him. He was about to Inuyasha's shoulder, and wore an old brown monks suit. Shippo had to stifle a little snigger, as he realized that the man was bald.

"Yes, we would like to know why there is a girl in a tree just outside this village, Elder Tabito." Sango asked.

"I told you. That girl is a demon in disguise!"

"Hush Sen. I believe that question was directed at me. Not you."

"But sir-"

"Sen, why don't you see to the Ming family. Their daughter is sick, and you are the villages priestess."

"Yes Elder Tabito." Sen mumbled as she headed down a street.

"Now where were we? Ah yes... The girl..." Eleder Tabito started.

"Yes, why is she there?" Miroku asked.

"Well, she is a danger to all humanity, and she is also a demon." He replied.

"What makes you think she is a demon?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Well, she defeated an ogre demon that had been terrorizing our village-"

"SO YOU TIED HER UP JUST FOR THAT?!?" Sango yelled, clearly irritated.

"If she had been human, would she have been able to defeat the demon? Besides, we're not taking her down. She already broke one of the branches because she was so heavy." Elder Tabito replied with calmness.

"I am an ordinary human, and I defeat demons all the time!" Sango, Kagome, and Miroku said in unison.

"You all use weapons, this girl did not." He answered. No one answered back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, ans Shippo were sitting in a hut, which was clearly only used for guests, as it had nothing an ordinary hut would have.

"It sure was nice for Elder Tabito to let us spend the night here..." Kagome said.

"He gives me the creeps... and so does Sen!"

"Shippo! That's not very nice to say!" Sango exclaimed.

"Don't you think so, Sango?" Shippo looked innocently at Sango.

"You two can go to bed. I'm gonna go take a walk..." Kagome walked out the door, and down one of the pathways. The moon shone brightly, lighting her path. 'I wonder if that girl really is a demon...' Before she realized, Kagome was at the tree where the girl still was hanging upside down.

"About time you people brought me something to eat!! I'm starving!! Oh.. It's just some visiter wanting to gawk at someone upside down..."

"Are you really a demon?" Kagome asked.

"If I was, wouldn't I be in my true form or something?"

"Why would that be?"

"This stupid rope is enchanted, so I can't break through using my po-" Akemi stopped mid sentence. 'I can't believe I almost blurted out that I'm a Yakushian!! Must be from lack of food.'

"Using your what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Go away!! Unless you intend to help me out of this problem, leave me in peace!!"

"So the ropes are enchanted you say?" Kagome walked up to the tree, and was standing next to Akemi as she touched the rope.

"What did you just do?!?" Akemi demanded. She could no longer feel a heaviness that was caused by the ropes magic.

"I-I just touched the rope!" Kagome was quite taken back by Akemi's sudden outburst.

"Look away."

"What?"

"I said look away!" Kagome turned around, and suddenly felt a great surge of heat behind her.

"You can look now," Akemi said, Kagome looked, and saw Akemi now standing straight up on the ground, rubbing her wrists, and burnt rope on the ground.

"What have you done?!?!?!?!" Kagome looked back to the far side of the meadow, and saw Sen, with anger evident on her face.

* * *

So! What do you think?!?! Will Sen kill Kagome and Akemi? Will Sen just retie Akemi to the tree, along with Kagome? Will I ever shut up? Find out next time, on The Yakushi Sorceress!! 


End file.
